vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser
] Summary The Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser was a line of main battleships manufactured by the famous Kuat Drive Yards. The original Praetor line dates back to much before the Clone Wars. The line’s overall armaments and hyperdrive capabilities were limited by Republic demilitarization guidelines. They were nonetheless seen as capable warships and were retrofitted to serve the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. The Galactic Empire contracted Kuat Drive Yards to manufacture an updated version, which was dubbed the Praetor Mark II. Unrestricted by the Republic’s demilitarization guidelines, the Praetor Mark II’s hull bristled with heavy turbolasers and heavy ion cannons. The line also featured a hyperdrive with far greater range. However, the Praetor Mark II was rendered obsolete just a few years into the Galactic Empire’s reign. Imperial naval doctrine favoured a mix of under 2 kilometre capital ships such as the Imperial-class star destroyer and over 7 kilometre dreadnoughts such as the Mandator and the Executor. There was little to no place for battlecruisers which bridged that gap due to them being seen as less versatile than star destroyers and less effective as terror weapons than true dreadnoughts. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B with ion cannon. High 7-A with turbolasers. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Battlecruiser, Carrier & Transport Users: Galactic Republic Navy, Imperial Navy Length: Around 4,000 metres (Praetor) | Over 4,800 metres (Praetor Mark II) Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull. Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of over 100,000 personnel. Terrain: Space Attack Potency: Likely Small City level+ with ion cannons (Being capital ship grade heavy ion cannons, they should still be capable of unleashing as much heat per shot as multi-megaton bombs and overall as destructive as capital ship grade point defence heavy laser cannons). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Should be overall in the same league as the model used on the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Although outdated compared to the models used on later Imperial-class star destroyers, they are nonetheless capital grade heavy turbolasers and should be overall in the same league as the likes of the XX-9 heavy turbolaser model) Speed: Unknown atmospheric speed. Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Most likely equipped with a Class 2 primary hyperdrive. Should therefore be this fast) Durability: Likely Large Island level without deflector shields (Heavy battlecruisers such as those of this line should be capable of remaining operational even after some capital grade heavy turbolaser blasts). Likely Continent level with deflector shields (The Rebel Alliance’s Echo Base on Hoth used a planetary shield powered by the reactors and deflector screen generators of a derelict Praetor battlecruiser. According to General Maximillian Veers of the Imperial Army, the shield would have been able to endure a bombardment from Death Squadron, which consisted of an Executor-class dreadnought and six Imperial-class star destroyers. It should be noted that during the subjugation of Mon Cala, just three Imperial I-class star destroyers proved themselves capable of laying waste to much of the planet’s northern hemisphere in short order. Meanwhile, the Executor-class can unleash firepower equivalent to at the very least ten Imperial II-class star destroyers) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with its various cannons. Weaknesses: * Quite slow and lacking in maneuverability, even when compared to the Imperial-class of star destroyers. * The Republic’s demilitarization era guidelines prohibit the numbers of weapon emplacements on the Praetor Mark I’s hull, meaning that it is not really well armed relative to its size. In fact, many Imperial-era capital ships of less than half the length have comparable total firepower. * Hyperdrive capability of the Mark I limited by Republic demilitarization era guidelines. * Both the Mark I and Mark II seemingly lack dedicated rapid-fire point defence cannons. This leaves them relatively more vulnerable to small and swift attack craft, such as strike fighters and light bombers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6